Twilight's Brew
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Summary inside! Hope you enjoy this one! Rated T for talk of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just a quick story that was inspired by watching the One Piece episode that showed the death of the Rumbar Pirates. I figured what if during the wedding rehearsal, Twilight tried to take her life? Left beside her was a Tone Dial that recorded her supposed 'last song' that was found by Cadence. The Changeling Invasion will still happen, just not the same as how it did in the actual episode.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, or My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _Songs_

 **"Yelling"**

* * *

 _ **Twilight's Brew!**_

* * *

Canterlot Hospital is no different from any other hospital, except for the fact that it was a bit more advanced than most others. The hospital staff had more magic surgeons on account of Canterlot being home to primarily unicorn ponies. And right now, one of those unicorns was in surgery due to an attempted suicide.

The unicorn in question was a mare that looked to be about eighteen, maybe nineteen years old. She had a lavender coat, and an indigo mane and tail with a pink and purple stripe in them. There was a thin, but large stab wound next to her heart from where she tried to kill herself. This is Twilight Sparkle, princess Celestia's prized pupil and bearer of the Element of Magic.

But how did she end up in the hospital? And why would she ever try to commit suicide? Well, it all started a few days ago. She had received an invitation to her older brother's wedding to help with the preparations. She was pretty mad that her brother was getting married without telling her first, but quickly got over it when he told her exactly WHO he was marrying. It was none other than Twilight's old Foalsitter, Cadence!

But when Twilight finally met up with Cadence, things weren't exactly as they seemed. She wasn't as kind and loving towards others like she used to be, and was being demanding about every little detail for this wedding. Naturally, this rang some alarm bells in the young unicorn's head.

When she confronted her friends about her suspicions, they just waved her off like it was NOTHING! Twilight wasn't about to sit around and do nothing about this, so she went to talk to her brother about it. What she saw horrified her. 'Cadence' had cast a spell on Shining Armor that was causing him great pain, and it made his eyes go wonky while glowing green! This of course led Twilight to the conclusion that Cadence had turned evil, so she galloped off to try and do something about it.

That's when things got... Unsavory. Twilight confronted her friends, brother, and teacher at the wedding rehearsal and called out her so-called 'foalsitter' for her actions. The results were not what she was hoping for. It turns out that it really was the real Cadence, and she was under so much stress that she couldn't keep up her usual kindly demeanor. So hearing the filly that she used to foal sit call her evil really hurt her heart. She ended up running out of the wedding hall in tears, and the others were not pleased with this.

Twilight's brother had all but kicked her out of the wedding and nearly disowned her, her friends had all turned their backs on her to comfort a mare that they haven't known for very long, and even her teacher had abandoned her! Needless to say, Twilight was heartbroken by this unfortunate turn of events.

But one thing that the doctors were somehow unable to pry from her grip was a strange device that looked like a mix of a conch shell, and an ocarina. It was white with prominent black lines in the grooves of the shell. This is a device known as a tone dial. But how did she come to be in possession of such a rare object? Well, let's go back a-ways and find out.

* * *

 _ *****Earlier Last Night*****_

* * *

Twilight had left the wedding hall with tears streaming down her face, and didn't bother to watch where she was going. She just wanted to be left alone to cry her eyes out, and ended up running into an abandoned warehouse. Once she was inside, the distraught mare fell to the ground and continued to weep in sorrow and hurt. She moved her hoof to wipe away a few tears, and felt it touch something hard and shell-like.

Twilight opened her eyes to find herself in the abandoned music store just outside of Canterlot's border. She saw all of the instruments were caked with dust, but they were still in working order. That's when her eyes rested upon a strange object that she recognized from her studies.

"A tone dial? What's something as rare as that doing in a place like this?" Twilight asked herself.

She read in a book that Tone Dials were once used by musicians to record their songs for others to hear. However, these beautiful contraptions were all but lost to the winds of time once technology had advanced to the point that Tone Dials were no longer needed.

Twilight looked around at all of the instruments, and decided that maybe she could play a song. She knew that she wouldn't be missed by any of her friends or loved ones if she was gone, so she had already made plans to take her life. But she would leave them a song that she and Celestia loved. The one they shared so many times when Twilight was a filly. And when she found the Tone Dial, she knew the princess would see that Twilight died with few regrets... That she died while giving her a beautiful song.

Twilight felt weak for some reason, and could feel something sticking out of her chest. She looked down to see a shard of glass sticking out of her chest. It wasn't her chosen suicide method, but it would do. Using the strength she had left, Twilight walked over to a Piano, set the Tone Dial in the middle of the room, and used her magic to levitate some of the other string instruments.

"Ngh... Alright, body. Don't you dare give out until I finish this song!" Twilight said to her failing body. "This is it! Twilight Sparkle's... Once in a lifetime performance... For my friends across Equestria!"

Twilight sat down in front of the piano, positioned her hooves over the keys, tapped a beat, and started to play a merry tune on the instrument. It was a song that one would be familiar with if they were pirates of the olden days. She then used her magic to play more music on a cello, a violin, a fiddle, and a viola. One done with the instrumental, Twilight started to sing.

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew._

 _Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide._

 _O'er across the ocean's tide.. Rays of sunshine far and wide._

 _Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by._

 _Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned._

 _Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off._

 _Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,_

 _Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends._

 _ **Musical Interlude**_

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew._

 _Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea._

 _With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,_

 _hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies._

 _Somewhere in the endless sky stormy winds are blowing by,_

 _waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums._

 _But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear._

 _So pound your feet and clap your hands till sunny days return._

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

As Twilight came to these next lyrics, she thought about what had happened at the wedding rehearsal, and how she might've lost the bond she had with her future sister-in-law. Her friends, family, and mentor abandoned her. They broke her heart, and it hurt her greatly. She started playing a sad tune for these next lyrics, before going back to fun and happy.

 _ **Twilight:**_ _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew._

 _Wave goodbye but don't you cry, our memories remain._

 _Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem,_

 _Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby._

 _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew._

 _Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide._

 _After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,_

 _so spread your tale from dawn til dusk upon these foamy seas._

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…_

 _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…_

As she began to finish the song, Twilight's magic gave out on the Viola. This caused the instrument to fall to the ground with an audible clunk and clatter. If Twilight was at all bothered by this, she certainly hid it well.

"Well, it would seem... I'm down... To a quartet." Twilight said to herself.

The next instrument to fall out of the grip of Twilight's magic was the Fiddle. Again, Twilight wasn't deterred from finishing the song.

"A trio." Twilight said.

Next to fall was the cello. This time, Twilight started to leak a few tears and held back a choked sob.

"...And a duet."

Finally, the violin dropped to the ground. Twilight kept playing at an upbeat tune, but now she was holding back choked sobs and letting fresh tears fall down her muzzle. She kept playing her piano, and soon uttered two words. She could only say those two words in her current state.

"...A solo..."

As Twilight continued to play, her music soon turned sad again. She started playing only one side of the piano while trying to hold back her tears with her other hoof.

"It isn't right... Leaving just the accompaniment..." Twilight choked out.

She stared at her forelegs, and noted how her skin was getting paler and paler under her fur coat from blood loss. She could feel the life draining from her as the blood flowed from her wound. Twilight smiled as she felt herself falling into blissful darkness. She played a few final notes, and fell out of the chair that she was sitting on to play the piano. The last thing Twilight heard was someone familiar screaming her name, but she couldn't tell who it was.

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for now. Like I said before, this is a short story, so it's only gonna be a few chapters long. I hope you all like this chapter, because I certainly do!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Last time, we saw how Twilight felt from her point of view. But now, let's find out how the others took things and just who it was that found Twilight. This is just a small filler chapter, so don't be expecting much.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own MLP FIM, or One Piece!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 _Italic Underlined = Singing_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Grief of a Princess!**_

* * *

Earlier that same day when Twilight had left the castle, Shining Armor and the others were beginning to feel very uneasy about Twilight's absence. It wasn't like her to not complete an assignment from the princess incomplete. So while everypony was in the dining hall of the castle, Celestia and Luna had sent spike to check up on the lavender unicorn mare.

"Are you guys absolutely sure that we shouldn't personally check up on Twilight?" Cadence asked. "I mean, she could be really heartbroken right now!"

"I'm sure that she's fine. She probably just fell asleep trying to get everything organized." said Rainbow Dash. "You know how that egghead is about getting everything perfect for things like these."

But Applejack and the others weren't so convinced. What was said and done to Twilight at that rehearsal must've really been painful to their friend. Emotionally, at least. They had walked out on her when Twilight needed them the most, and none of them would really blame her if she didn't want to be their friend anymore. They wouldn't like that, but they'd at least accept her decision.

Even Celestia couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that had made it's way to the pit of her stomach. The only other time she had felt such a feeling was when her sister Luna had become Nightmare Moon.

It just didn't seem like a very good thing to leave Twilight alone at this time when her student was no doubt in a very fragile emotional state. So the Princess of the Sun got up, and left for the room that was provided for her student. As she was walking through the cavernous halls of her castle, Celestia began to hear the tune of a song that she knew very well.

However, this song was usually sung by her. And that was only to quell Twilight when she had nightmares as a filly studying under her. Celestia focused her hearing to try and pinpoint the source of the singing. It was coming from outside of Canterlot, but not quite at any of the towns.

Foregoing using magic, Celestia galloped towards her balcony and flew off towards the source of the singing. As she flew there, the princess began to get lost in the memory of the first time she had ever sang that song to her most faithful student.

* * *

 _ *****Ten Years Ago*****_

* * *

It had been a long day for the princess of the day. Between all of the paperwork and meeting with those royal delegates, Celestia was definitely in need of a goodnight's sleep. Her regalia had long since been removed for the night, and Celestia was ready to turn in for the night.

But as she made her way to her room, she heard a familiar sound. Crying. And it seemed to be coming from her student's room. Celestia trotted along to comfort her student, she knew exactly what to do in this situation.

She would sing to her young apprentice just as she did for her little sister before they grew up. It was an old song, but it would hopefully do the job of helping Twilight sleep better.

* * *

 _ **I'm afraid I just can't think of anything else for this chapter! I'm gonna need to spend more time thinking up a good plot for this story. And if you're wondering what I plan to update next, here's a list.**_

 _ **1\. Ben 10: Chaotic Century**_

 _ **2\. Ben Ishida: Master of Sinnoh**_

 _ **3\. Ben 10, Ben's Quest of the Kaminatrix**_

 _ **4\. Ben 10: New Century Zero**_

 _ **5\. Ben 10: Jurassic Hero**_

 _ **6\. Birth of Eclipse**_

 _ **7\. Spongebob's Multiverse Party**_

 _ **Not in that particular order. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and leave some ideas as to what can happen next! PLEASE DO SO! I NEED ALL THE HELP I CAN GET!**_


End file.
